In many cases, user interface development involves applying logical user experience design patterns to represent a set of data or a business function in a standard and predictable way. Today, development teams use a combination of techniques to achieve this goal namely: pattern documentation which instructs the developers on how UIs should look and interact, standardized templates and components which implement the pattern, standardized style sheets or similar which define colors fonts and other visual artifacts, and standardized sets of reusable resources (strings/icons etc.). However, combining this set of resources is both a manual task, and generally error prone, particularly in the case of the interpretation of documentation based guidelines. Additionally, adhering to pattern standards can be challenging and creating multiple physical realizations of that pattern across multiple platforms and form factors can also be quite difficult given current tools.